Lessons on Love
by the-bennett-descent
Summary: When we were just little girls, we would pretend like we were rock stars. Anna thought that we should name ourselves Little Mystix. Apparently dreams do come true. [Image made by the lovely esmeralda312]


**Title**: Lessons on Love

**Summary**: When we were just little girls, we would pretend like we were rock stars. Anna thought that we should name ourselves _Little Mystix. _Apparently dreams _do _come true

**Pairings**: Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Elijah, Kol/Bonnie/Elijah, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Annabelle

**Notes**: I need to stop making stories, I'm so serious. This is getting out of hand. Fun fact, this stories not going to be in first person narrative, but the beginning will be…slightly. Damn, I hope y'all bitches like it.

* * *

_W__hen we were little girls, we used to pretend like we were rock stars. Annabelle on the drums, Elena on the bass, Caroline on the guitar and I did the singing. Annabelle called us __Little Mystix__. Anna was always the clever one._

_Age 10_

"What if we each learn how to play the instruments," Annabelle said from her spot on the chair. She looked at the other three girls as Bonnie pulled her head out of the freezer, and Caroline sat up from the couch.

"That's actually brilliant Anna," Caroline said.

"That way we all have a chance to sing and play an instrument," Elena agreed, from her place on the wall.

"Man Bon, it's hot in your house," Caroline whined as the girl sat on the floor.

"Yours isn't much better, Care. Besides, at least we have a fan," she said crossing her feet. "Anyway, that sounds like a great idea. Except how are we going to convince our parents to pay for that?"

"Shit, you're right."

"Ooh, Anna, you just cursed, put 25 cents in the swear jar," Elena said, grabbing the glass jar and giving it to the Asian. Anna pulled out more than _just _25 cents and shoved it in the jar with a huff. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other and snickered at the disapproving look Elena gave Anna.

"Okay," Bonnie said, green eyes lighting up, "we just have to convince our parents to pay for more than one lesson."

_It wasn't long before we started playing for the town, small gigs here and there. We were young, following our passion, but we were good at what we did._

_Age 14_

"Bonnie, do you think my leather goes with my tutu?" Anna asked, twirling. The curly haired girl laughed and nodded, humming.

"Of course your leather goes with your tutu, Anna," Caroline said, tuning her guitar, "But shouldn't the drummers look badass?"

"I'm going for different," Anna said pushing her fingers through her hair, "where the hell is Elena?" A loud crash caught their attention as the brunette groaned from her spot on the floor.

"I'm here, I'm right here," she wheezed out, under the weight of her bass. "A little help would be nice." Bonnie rushed over to her friend, picking up the case, and holding out her hand.

"So why are you late?"

"Jenna wouldn't stop talking about that new guy she's been dating," Elena said making a face, "'Oh Elena, you'll love him, and he's a history teacher, so he'll be teaching you when you enter high school.' Yeah, no. I do not want my aunt's boyfriend to teach me _anything_. That's going to be so weird."

"Enough chit chat, we'll be on in three minutes," Caroline said, fluffing her hair, "you think any cute boys will notice me?"

"Cute boys always notice you, Caroline," Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, you're right, Anna," Caroline grinned turning around. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and grinned. Caroline, they loved her, but she was a bit self-obsessed. Elena hooked her bass over her neck, and Caroline grabbed her guitar by the neck as the owner of _The Grill _introduced them to the crowd.

"And now, I'd like to present to you, our very own _Little Mystix._"

_We were amazing. Actually, we were more than just amazing. We were fantastic. The older we got, the more gigs we racked up. We built ourselves our own little fan club without even trying. But one day, small Little Mystix got a chance of a life time. Something we, ourselves, didn't see coming. You see, dreams do come true. You just have to do the work to get them to._

_Age 17_

Anna was on the phone, when the man entered backstage. He seemed to be looking for something, when his eyes quickly caught Bonnie's. She bounced on the balls of her feet and looked around to see if anyone else noticed the male. _Was this the guy she was on the phone with the other day?_

"Bonnie Bennett?" he asked as soon as she approached. Anna slowly put the phone down and furrowed her eyebrows, opening her mouth. Bonnie held a hand out and with a charming smile, pulled the man over to a more quiet area.

"Elijah Mikaelson, am I right?" she asked, biting her lip. Elijah almost allowed himself to laugh before nodding.

"Yes, you would be correct, Ms. Bennett," he said, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Bonnie."

"Alright, _Bonnie_," he amended, she looked up before sighing. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. You called me for what reason?"

Elijah allowed himself to laugh at that and fixed his cuff links. Bonnie's hand snapped up, stopping him and she gave him a look.

"Yes, it's very funny, this is kind of a 'I need to hurry up and get back to the band' rush, so if you'll please," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I want to become your manager," he said simply, "you and your girls have been gaining quite the publicity, even if you've only been to a couple of states." At her confused look he explained. "People talk, Ms. Bennett, they also take fancams and upload them to the internet. Your little group is gaining popularity, and _fast._"

"It's Bonnie," she said, "and it isn't _my _group. They aren't _my _girls. We are a group, together. No one outranks the other. We are all able to play the instruments and sing. It keeps us from having only one talent and keeps things fair."

"Be that as it may," he said, "you have a choice to make. Continue to be the small town band or become something bigger." He gave her his card and adjusted his suit. "Call me when you've made up your mind." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. There was a lot to discuss with the band. _A lot._

"_We'll _call you when _we've _made up our minds," she turned, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked away. "Have a good day."

She wasn't sure how to approach such a situation, but when she got back to Anna, face full of contemplation, she couldn't help but smile.

"I think we're finally going to the big leagues," Bonnie said, handing the Asian the business card. Anna looked at it, shiny, _laminated, _and professional, and let out the loudest shriek a human could let loose. Elena and Caroline came barreling into the room, as Anna jumped up and down in excitement.

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Elena took one look at Bonnie's facial expression and let out a scoff of disbelief.

"No fucking way," she said, a smile overtaking her face.

"Yes fucking way."

"Oh my god, this is so exciting!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Caroline said, annoyed. Anna rushed over to the blonde, pushing the card in her face, causing her to sputter. "Is…is this a…a business card? Like for a manager?"

"Yes," Bonnie grinned, "yes it is."

"_We're going to famous!_" the girls yelled

_We just didn't know it was going to come at a price._


End file.
